It is now well established in the scientific community that electromagnetic waves with varying frequencies irradiated by various devices may be hazardous to human health. In some cases, such electromagnetic waves in mega- and giga-hertz range may be the main culprit, whereas the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves may be the main health concern in other cases. It cannot be too emphasized that it is very difficult to shield against magnetic waves of the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves which have wavelengths amounting to thousands of kilometers and that such 60-hertz magnetic waves are omnipresent in any corner of the current civilization.
However, intensity of such electromagnetic waves typically decreases inversely proportional to a square of a distance from a source of such waves to a target. Accordingly, potentially adverse effects from such electromagnetic waves may be minimized by maintaining a safe distance from such a source. Some electrical devices, however, are intended to irradiate a massive amount of waves for various purposes, e.g., cooking foods as in microwave heating devices, emitting the waves to space as in radars, and the like. However, all of such prior art wave emitting devices have failed to provide remedies to such potential hazards.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for various counter units capable of being incorporated to various prior art microwave heating devices and radars for converting such into electromagnetically-countered microwave heating systems and radars so as to minimize irradiation of the harmful waves therefrom. There also is a need to provide a feasible solution to counter the harmful waves irradiated by various waves sources of different shapes and/or sizes. There also is a need to provide another feasible solution for countering such harmful waves defining wavefronts of various characteristics.